1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to through-screen accesses and more particularly pertains to a new through-screen access assembly for hose, power cords and the like for allowing a user to pass power cords, hoses or the like through a screen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of through-screen accesses is known in the prior art. More specifically, through-screen accesses heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 328,064; 2,854,072; 2,832,406; 4,350,198; 4,334,573; and Pat. No. Des. 326,914.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new through-screen access assembly for hose, power cords and the like. The prior art describes inventions having access through doors to allow pets to go in and out of the building structure.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new through-screen access assembly for hose, power cords and the like which has many of the advantages of the through-screen accesses mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new through-screen access assembly for hose, power cords and the like which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art through-screen accesses, either alone or in any combination thereof. The inventive device includes a first through-screen access member being adapted to securely and removably mount upon an inner side of a screen; and also includes a second through-screen access assembly including a second through-screen access member being adapted to securely and removably mount upon an outer side of the screen; and further includes a closure member for removably closing access through the first and second through-screen access members. None of the prior art describes using plate members being attached to a screen with openings through the plate members to allow power cords and hoses to be extended therethrough.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the through-screen access assembly for hose, power cords and the like in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new through-screen access assembly for hose, power cords and the like which has many of the advantages of the through-screen accesses mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new through-screen access assembly for hose, power cords and the like which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art through-screen accesses, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new through-screen access assembly for hose, power cords and the like for allowing a user to pass power cords, hoses or the like through a screen.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new through-screen access assembly for hose, power cords and the like that can be easily and conveniently mounted to any screen.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new through-screen access assembly for hose, power cords and the like that saves the screen from being damaged while allowing access through the screen
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.